


Save Him First

by 0o_LilacRose_o0



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poorly written, Rescue Missions, Sad, Sad Ending, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_LilacRose_o0/pseuds/0o_LilacRose_o0
Summary: Ferdinand had been gone for longer than expected on a mission, and Hubert decides to go and make sure he is fine.





	Save Him First

Obviously an intel gathering mission was probably a poor choice for Ferdinand. He knew he had many issues with subtlety, and while he would always try his best, in this kind of a mission his best would have been the wrong choice to make.   
Hubert just prayed his fiance was safe...  
He knew that sending Ferdinand off on this mission was a bad idea, but he was at least certain of the fact that if worst came to worst, Ferdinand could always protect himself. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself, as he sped towards the town and tavern where Ferdinand was doing the mission. Ferdinand should have gotten back days earlier, and everyone was worried. Hubert had asked for a few days off the second day after Ferdinand should have gotten back, and on the third day, Edelgard agreed. He spent the next day readying himself for the rescue mission, and set off alongside them once they departed. While technically Edelgard hadn't okayed this, the rescue mission was conducted largely by his underlings, so he easily joined them.  
Soon he saw the tavern in the distance, and bringing his horse down to a trot, he instructed the others to wait outside while he surveyed the situation. They agreed, and he slipped inside without notice, seeing no sign of Ferdinand. He grabbed a table, listening around for word of his love.   
After a while of listening to ruffians talk about inconsequential nonsense, he finally heard a mention of someone worthwhile.  
"Yeah, that new guy with the bright hair? He's doing better than I thought he'd be." Stated a man in a large coat and hat covering his eyes.   
Was Ferdinand still looking for intelligence? But he was just supposed to listen in on conversations, not get involved...  
"Where is that man anyways?" Asked another man, with a gritty voice and a shaved head  
"Yeah, he's upstairs right now..." responded the first guy "Probably getting ready for you-know-what..."  
That was all Hubert needed to hear, paying for the drink he had refused to actually have, and walking out and back over to the others, explaining the situation.   
"What now?"  
"You guys, be prepared to attack." He began to delegate assignments "And you two, make a distraction in the bar so that I can sneak upstairs to Ferdinand."  
His subordinates then got into position, two of them staggering into the tavern, one singing a loud (and out of tune) ballad. Sneaking in and upstairs, he remembers Dorothea and Edelgard's wedding... Dorothea sang that song, and he wonders if she would sing at his wedding to Ferdinand too.   
His thoughts are interrupted by seeing the one he's been looking for - Ferdinand, in brigands clothing, staring at him with a smile  
"Hubie!" Ferdinand attacks him with a hug. "It's you!" He then lowered his voice, discreetly explaining to Hubert "Long story short I accidentally joined their gang and I was planning on waiting till I got a weapon again to actually go back. But now that you're back, you and whoever you brought, you guys can help me get back."   
He moved back and smiled so brightly at Hubert that Hubert couldn't help but smile slightly back  
"Yes, that's the plan. Come downstairs with me, two soldiers are waiting there"  
Ferdinand nodded, then looked up, with something like horror in his eyes, yelling suddenly "HUBERT, BEHIND YO-"   
Huberts attention was taken away suddenly through a sharp pain in his back.   
"Ah, two soldiers?" The pain extended into his stomach, out of which a large sword was sticking. Ferdinand was frozen "Thanks for that information."  
Ferdinand moved quickly, but it looked even more blurry to Hubert, now lying on the ground. He had always been prepared for it. But he didnt want to die right then.  
He heard yelling, war cries from Ferdinand mixing with regular ones.  
Couldn't he at least know if Ferdinand was safe first?  
Couldn't... he...  
Please.......

He drifted off with thoughts of a kind and happy bright orange in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so because I'm a sappy bitch I'll probably do a happy ending part 2 but for now take this shit I wrote in like 10 minutes yay


End file.
